Konoha Summer
by Mantatheray
Summary: Hinata had lived her life in the small island of Konoha, raised in a small seashore house by her loving mother, never knowing the man who fathered her. Now, at fifteen, the year flows into a summer that will change her life in ways she would never imagine. Through everything to come, will she make it out with her soul and heart intact? And will she finally come to know her father?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_"I'm pregnant."_

_It was a simple statement. A mere two words. _

_But how could it be so life changing?_

_A twenty year old Hizashi Hyuuga froze in place, his tea cup still held up to his mouth, steaming._

_Minutes trickled by, feeling like an eternity._

_"You're what?" He finally said, looking over at the woman in front of him._

_Her pale hands shook at her sides, her gaze directed to the floor, her long, midnight-blue, almost black hair obscuring her face._

_"I-I'm pregnant," she said, looking up at him, her hands still shaking._

_She was standing straight now, her blue hair falling down her back like a waterfall, her hands now firmly clasped together. __Her dark violet, doe-like eyes where wide, glazed over, flickering with so many different emotions. _

_Confusion. Panic. Happiness. Fear._

_"How far along?" He asked, setting down the now cold tea on the table, not caring when it splashed on the finely finished wood._

_"Two weeks," she replied, dully._

_"The father?" he said, meaning for it to be a question, but not surprised when it came out sounding flat._

_She looked down again, taking a shuddering breath, and he knew he had his answer._

_He took a deep breath himself, trying to make sense of the situation at hand._

_"So... what's going to happen next?... What are you going to do?" He asked._

_ She was silent for a moment, staring at the floor._

_"I d-don't know what to do, Hizashi," she finally said, her voice cracking. "I don't know."_

_Hizashi looked at the shaking, nineteen year old woman in front of him, a frown evident on his young face._

_"Have you considered..." He began, trailing off for a bit, "To deal with it in... other ways?"_

_Immediately the woman's head snapped up, her arms wrapping around her abdomen protectively in lightning speed._

_"I am not going to kill my baby," she said, her eyes becoming more clear and filled with panic, "I am not going to do that, Hizashi. Please tell me they won't make me go through with an abortion," her eyes were pleading, "Please don't let them kill my baby."_

_The sheer desperation in her voice was incredibly heartbreaking. Hizashi could feel himself break._

_Shaking his head he came closer to her._

_"No. No that's not going to happen, I promise," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for suggesting it in the fist place."_

_She didn't return the gesture, her arms still wrapped tightly around her stomach, clutching the back of her shirt, as if she didn't believe him._

_"... But what are you going to do?" He asked gently._

_"... I need to tell him," she said, not looking at him._

_"Yes, I think that that would be a good idea."_

_" After all, Hiashi deserves to know that," she bit her lip, "... That he's... a father..."_

_"To be honest, before today I never would have thought of 'Hiashi' and 'father' would ever be in the same sentence," the male scoffed._

_Despite everything, the woman smiled. A weak, wavering smile, but a smile nonetheless._

_"Y-Yes, well... I don't know, I think he would be a good father," she said, her arms finally loosening from her belly, "I know that he would love her..."_

_"Sorry. Her?" Hizashi asked, confusion laced in his usually stoic voice._

_The woman grinned, and the man could tell that some of her normal, cheery self was returning._

_"Yes," she said, looking down at the middle of her shirt, "Her as in she, as in... my baby," she whispered baby so quiet, and if Hizashi wasn't standing next to her, he probably wouldn't have heard it. "My baby," she whispered again, placing a gentle hand on her middle, a soft content smile on her face._

_"You know the sex already? I thought it wasn't possible to tell this early," he said, looking down at her stomach now._

_"I know," she began, closing her eyes, "But... I can just tell. I can feel it. She's a girl."_

_Hizashi looked at the woman in front of him, noticing when her eyes opened again._

_"My baby girl."_

* * *

Late into the night, a young girl with indigo hair and eyes the color of smooth pearls sat on a bench, gazing up at the vast sky. She swung her legs absentmindedly, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Inhaling deeply, she breathed in the salt in the air. The crash of waves on rocks could be heard in the distance, the only sound in the silent night other than her own breathing. The night's breeze rustled her hair, fanning her face and making her cool.

Summer. It was almost summer. Just a few more days.

Her pink lips quirked upward, and she looked up at the full, bright, brilliant moon.

A few more days.

The girl lifted her hand high towards the moon, as if she was reaching for it, longing to feel it.

"I have a feeling," she began, closing her eyes, "I have a feeling that this summer is going to be different..."

She stayed there for awhile, her eyes closed as she listened to the wind.

* * *

**Very, very short prologue. First chapter coming along.**


	2. Vacations and New Messages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Hiashi Hyuuga stood straight, with his hands at his sides and his suitcase at his feet._

_This was the right thing to do. He... he knew it was._

_So why? Why did he feel this way?_

_"I should go. The car's waiting for me outside," he said, his voice stoic and revealing no emotion._

_The woman in front of him didn't look up, only moving to tuck a piece dark indigo hair behind her ear, her dark violet eyes still glued to the fine wooden floor._

_Why did he feel like someone wretched his heart out from his throat?_

_"A-Alright..." Her voice shaked._

_What was this feeling?_

_"I wish you good luck, with graduating the from the university and..." He eyed her blue-striped shirt clad, barely swolen stomach, and for the first time in years he felt his voice shake, "A-And with everything... else."_

_This was the right thing to do. It **had** to be the right thing to do._

_"Do you really have to leave...?" She asked, her voice barely above the faintest whisper._

_He looked away from her._

_"I have to, yes. You know that. It's for the good of my family," he replied, his tone stony._

_His heart was aching._

_"B-But, y-your family is here, Hiashi," she said, her voice slightly stronger, but still shaking._

_He was still looking away from her._

_"Your... your child," she paused, taking a shuddering breath. Hiashi felt her hand take his, and she gently placed it flat on her abdomen, "Is here."_

_He was finally looking at her, staring at her, as if trying to absorb every inch of her into his brain._

_"She's here, Hiashi." Her voice was desperate and oddly enough with everything going on, filled with love. And she looked at him with her dark mauve eyes, those beautiful, doe-like eyes were pleading, clouded with tears._

_Her stomach felt so warm under his touch..._

_He couldn't do this. _

_He felt his world crack when he acknowledged that thought._

_He had duties that he needed to fulfill. He had people who he had to please. And he needed to leave. The car was outside waiting for him._

_"I have to go."_

_He loved her._

_"I have to go. Now."_

_He loved her so **damn** much._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He turned to the door. At the last second he felt her hug his arm tightly, her thin fingers grazing his wrist._

_She smelled like lilacs._

_"Please," she whispered, and Hiashi could feel her shoulders shake on his back, "P-Please, don't l-leave us like this."_

_He could feel her breathing..._

_"I'm sorry."_

_And then he left, leaving her in that cold room, closing the door softly behind him._

_"I'm sorry, Ai..."_

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga woke to silence, the light of the just rising sun glowing from his window. Blinking owlishly, he sat up on his bed.

That dream... That memory...

He rubbed his face with his hands, taking a deep, shaky breath.

It had been awhile since dreamt about her...

Deciding to distract himself, he looked around the room for something of interest, before noticing his phone, which was lit up. On the screen it read:

**New Message**

* * *

Minato Namikaze always was an early bird. He never remembered a time when he wasn't. So, when he found himself awake at the five o'clock in the morning, right on the dot, it hadn't been anything new to him.

Raking a hand through his sunny blond hair, he stretched and got out of bed, but not before pulling the blankets over his slumbering wife.

It was far to early for anyone to be up yet, and his wife and son certainly weren't early birds in the slightest. So, he tried his best to be the quietest he could.

Feet padding softly on the carpet, the man walked over to the desktop computer on the other side of the room and sat down. Clicking it on, he winced when the screen lit up, but his eyes adjusted after a moment. Navigating through his browser, he opened up his email account.

The screen blinked, as he saw he had new mail. As he clicked it open, his eyes widened when he saw who it was from, and he immediately started reading the digital letter, his eyes scanning over every line with scrutiny as if he couldn't miss a single word.

After reading the whole thing, he sat back on his chair, just staring at the screen. A few moments passed and he didn't move, too absorbed in whatever was going on in his mind to do anything else. Then, as if he was struck by lightning, the man abruptly sat up.

Blue eyes sparked, as an idea started forming in his mind.

Glancing as his wife's sleeping form, he grinned. Then he opened up a new composing mail tab on his account and wrote out an email of his own, before sending it to everyone on his personal contact list.

* * *

"A vacation?" The coal-black haired teen questioned, glancing at his blond friend walking next to him.

"Yeah! Can you believe that, Sasuke?" Said friend answered, scowling, "I heard them talking about it in the kitchen this morning."

"Well, did they specifically say 'It's decided, we're going on a vacation this summer'?" Sasuke asked his sunny haired friend, staring at him blankly.

"Well, no..." was the response he got.

Sasuke shot the teen beside him a look, as he marveled in his head on the other's idiocy.

Seriously, with parents like his, how the hell did he end up like this?

"Well then, you idiot, how do you know that you're going for sure?" the dark haired male rolled his eyes. "You probably misheard and are getting worked up for nothing."

A sweet, melodic voice on the other side of him laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it, Naruto," said a pink haired girl, as they walked down the almost empty halls of their school. "You should listen to Sasuke."

This caused the blond to scowl more.

"I know what I heard, Sakura!" He replied to the girl, his blue eyes displeased, "I'm not getting worked up over nothing."

"Fine, fine," the girl, Sakura, sighed, shaking her head.

"And this totally blows! I wanted to spend time here with you guys, not in some other place," Naruto said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the two.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shared a look with the emerald eyed girl next to him.

"Well, _if _you do go, - and that is a very solid _if _- at least you won't have to worry about us," Sakura smiled up at the ink haired boy, before reaching down and entwining their fingers together, "I can keep Sasuke-kun company for you~."

Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend, and then looked straight ahead, ignoring the look of irritation on the other boy's face.

"I hate it when you guys don't listen to me," Naruto glared at them, obviously pissed that he was not believed. Then all of a sudden his expression changed, morphing into a combination of mock betrayal and fake sadness, "And you're going to have fun without me? Harsh."

"Shut up, moron. I'm sure you'll be have loads of fun on your vacation," Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Ha! So you _do _believe that I'm definitely going!" Naruto retorted, pointing.

"No. I don't. I'm just humoring you."

"You don't have to act like such an patronizing ass!"

"You don't have to act like such a clueless moron."

"Why you little...!"

"Um, yeah, hey earth to guys?" Sakura said, silencing them with an effective clear of her throat.

Both boys gave each other a mild glare, before turning simultaneously to the girl in the group.

"Well, anyway, shouldn't you get going Naruto?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and put a hand on the hyperactive blond's shoulder.

"Ramen. With your dad. You were supposed to meet him after school, remember?" She asked, patting his shoulder.

A look of remembrance crossed Naruto's face. It was quickly replaced with a look of panic.

"Crap! I gotta go!" And with those words, the sunny haired teen ran off down the hallway.

Sasuke watched after him, shaking his head.

Why the hell couldn't the idiot remember one simple ramen meeting? Seriously, it was like he was a three year old. Naruto really had to straighten up if he ever wanted to take over Namikaze corporations, the Namikaze family's company, which the blond idiot was sole heir of.

Sasuke was immediately pulled out of his thoughts, by loud, sweet laugh, ringing pleasantly in his ears.

"My Sasuke-kun's face is so stoic, its funny," Sakura giggled, green eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"_Your _Sasuke-kun, huh?" He asked, his tone tweaked with slight amusement.

Sakura retorted with a smirk of her own, walking over to him and lacing her arms around his neck.

"Yes. _My _Sasuke-kun~." She said, her smirk growing into a wicked grin.

Sasuke chuckled, catching the happy glint in his girlfriend's eye.

Sakura Haruno, a smart, straight A'd, cleanly, student. Not to mention beautiful. Green eyes, pink hair the color of cotton candy, creamy flawless skin. She was considered to be the most perfect girl in the student body, and what with her looks and her intelligence, she really did live up to that image. An image of utter perfection.

Sasuke wondered if anyone was really that perfect.

They had been dating for almost a year, him and her. They were friends at first, had been since the last year of middle school - then one day, the summer before the start highschool, they just... started going out. He remembered she had kissed him. Right on the lips. And then she asked him to be her boyfriend, plain and simple.

He didn't really know what exactly made him agree...

But, in any case, the first day of freshman year they showed up at their private school's gates, holding hands and walking silently side by side, Sakura happy as a clam, him... stoic. Naruto's jaw wouldn't close for the entire day, because of his shock, but he didn't question it. In fact, no one did, and they were quickly labeled as the 'perfect couple' right on the same day.

And ever since then, they had been in a predictable, stable relationship.

"_My_ Sasuke-kun~ Come on, you know you love that," Sakura winked, giggling, "Besides, I'm _your _Sakura-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _my_ Sakura," he said back.

"What? No honorific?" Sakura pouted playfully, "How about your Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and chuckled at her.

"Okay, fine. My Sakura-_chan,_" he said, smirking, "Are you happy now?"

Sakura's emerald orbs looked up, as if thinking about it, before she nodded and grinned again.

"Yup. I'm happy now."

Smirking, the dark haired boy detached the girl's arms from around his neck and stuffed his hands in his black jeans, walking off down the hall.

"Sasuke."

The young man in question turned around, eyeing the girl behind him.

"Yeah?"

Sakura looked down shyly, staring at the toe of her sneaker and fiddling with her hair.

"So, summer's almost here..."

"Yeah."

She looked up at him now, smiling and still fiddling with her hair. Walking over to him, she took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Let's have the best time together the next few months, kay?" Sakura smiled sweetly, nuzzling her face in his neck. "This summer's going to be awesome~."

Sasuke just stood there robotically, the feel of her short hair on his collarbone.

"Yeah. Summer."

* * *

"So what are we doing this summer?"

Shikaku Naara looked up from his book, glancing at the young man who had just sat next to him on the couch.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

His son just stared back.

"Meaning, Dad, what are we doing this summer. Have we got any plans?" The younger man said, sighing.

"Shikamaru, your father probably has at least _some _plans for this summer," Yoshino Naara, the woman of the house said, smiling and sitting next to her husband, "Don't you, honey?"

Shikaku just shrugged.

He figured they just take it one day at a time. No need to stress over details.

Yoshino sighed and raked a hand through her loose chocolate colored hair.

"Really, Shikaku? You have _nothing _planned?"

"Well, to be honest, I really didn't think I needed to. What a drag..." Shikaku replied, putting his book down on the coffee table.

Yoshino gave him a look that said 'do you really think that's what you should say right now?' and shook her head.

"So you didn't plan anything then?" Shikamaru said, amusement obvious in his usually montone voice.

Shikaku frowned an sighed, not really caring for the questions.

"I'll probably finish this book, and maybe we'll go over to Chouza's house for dinner a couple of nights... I don't know something like that," he said, looking at his wife and son.

"I think visiting the Akamichi's is a good idea," Yoshino said, seeming to be happy that her husband had at least came up with ideas of spending their time.

Shikamaru shrugged indifferently.

"I can hang out with Choji," he said, nodding a little.

Shikaku's nodded too, before picking up his book again.

"Great. It's decided then. I guess we'll be going over there sometime then," he said, flipping through the book.

"Dad, I don't think you should get too invested in that book right now," his son said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Why not?"

"Because I was in the kitchen and I heard you phone beep."

"And..?"

Shikamaru lazily turned his head, his eyes staring boredly back at his father

"You've got a new message."

* * *

"What did you say?"

Shibi Aburame sighed, pushing his black tinted glassed further up the bridge of his nose.

"Tsume, you heard me already," He said, turning his head to the woman in the room.

Tsume Inuzuka scowled, her sharper-than-average canines apparent.

"So let me get this straight, you buggy bastard," she began, scowl fading.

Shibi sighed again.

He really hated it when she called him that.

"You got a message from your wife? And your not happy?" She said, looking at him with surprise in her black eyes. "Because seriously, I would've thought you'd be ecstatic. Jumpin' off the friggin' walls or some other shit."

Shibi gave her a glare behind his glasses, obviously not amused in the slightest.

"_Ex_ wife. She's my ex wife. And you're forgetting that we didn't exactly part on the best terms," he said, pinching his forehead and frowning. "Besides, why would she want to contact me?"

Tsume looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, it was your own damn fault that you parted on bad terms with her, you buggy bastard," the woman said, rolling her eyes, "And anyway, she put the reason why she's writing in the first place in the email she sent, right?"

Shibi studied his fingers, not really wanting to answer her.

"Oh, you're kidding me."

The man in the room cleared his throat a bit, still studying his hands as if they were the only things he could see.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, Shibi!" Tsume glared, almost growling. "You mean to tell me you didn't even read the fricken' email?!"

"No." Was his simple statement.

"And why the hell not?"

Shibi glared at his long time friend, not in the mood for being questioned.

He didn't have to explain himself. He was a grown man, and he could do whatever he well pleased to do.

"Why _the hell _not, you buggy bastard?"

... Of course she would find ways to get it out of him. Annoying him up to his breaking point was one of them.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He said back, eyebrow twitching.

"Why didn't you read it?"

"Because, Tsume. Because why would Chie, the woman that I have been the _ex _husband of for the last five years, be writing me up emails? You want to know why I think that's impossibly impossible? Because of the simple fact," Shibi paused, "That she wouldn't."

Tsume, ever the one to not take any crap, promptly rolled her eyes again and scowled, replying with:

"Nice logic there, nerd. Now open up the fuckin' email."

"I think you have a bad mouth," Shibi said, scowling himself.

"And I think you're full of bullshit." Was the eloquent reply.

Giving her one last glare, Shibi turned to his PC on the other side of the room, grumbling and scowling when he turned it on. Tsume leaned over his shoulder, peering at the now lit up screen with curious and smirking eyes.

"What is this?"

"The email she sent."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, please enlighten me then. What did you mean?"

Tsume scowled at Shibi, for about the hundredth time that day, obviously not happy, despite getting what she had asked for in the first place.

"She sent this," she said, as she gestured to the screen, "To three other people!"

Shibi peered at the screen again, this time noticing a very familiar name typed in the fine print, his eyebrows going up.

"One of them is you," Shibi said, looking at the woman with an irritated glance, "She sent this to you."

He swore, one of these days she was going to kill him due to annoyance. Either that or he was going to kill her due to his annoyance.

Tsume leaned over again, squinting at the PC screen.

"Oh, yeah. She did, huh?"

"If she sent you the email, then why the _hell _ have you been pestering me to open it all this time?" Shibi hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking you if you were man enough to open it yourself, instead of freaking out about it!" She hissed right back, "Besides, how the hell was I supposed to know that she sent it to me?"

"You could've, oh, I don't know, _checked _your email."_  
_

"I don't check my email that often, buggster," Tsume said, waving a hand, "I've got mail piling up in that thing."

"Why don't you clear it out? Don't you know it's not good to keep everything piled up?"

"Tch, don't worry about it, okay?"

Shibi threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated way, marveling on his long time friend's stubborness.

"What if your son wants to contact you? What if he emails you and you can't get his message because you don't check it? How about that then?" He asked.

"Kiba? That son of mine knows I don't check my email. He wouldn't be stupid enough to email me." Tsume replied nonchalantly, "Besides, he's living with Hana on Konoha, ever since I moved out here and she's responsible. I know she'll keep her brother safe, so they probably won't contact me anyway. There hasn't been an accident yet."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so uptight?"

"Okay. Fine. I give up trying to make sense of you," Shibi said, shaking his head.

"Hey, ya bastard."

"What."

Tsume was looking over at his screen again, eyes roaming the open tab.

"You might want to take a look at this again. 'Cause you've got a new message."

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha turned to her husband, a curious look placed on her pretty face.

"Minato sent you something?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Her partner, a man with dark hair and eyes called Fugaku Uchiha, nodded his head response.

"Yeah, he emailed me this morning," Fugaku said, before looking down at his laptop screen again, "It says he sent it at 5:54 this morning."

"Why would he get up so early just to send us an email?" Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man beside her just shrugged.

"Well, he didn't send this just to us. Look," he said, pushing the silver portable computer towards his wife.

The dark haired woman leaned over, glancing at the email, before her eyes caught the letters at the very top left of the page.

"He sent it to... to everyone?" she asked, confused.

"Yup, Tsume and Shibi got it. Chouza, Shikaku and their wives no doubt got it. He even sent it to Hizashi and Hiashi," Fugaku confirmed, "And wait 'till you actually read the email, it's... interesting."

"Interesting how?" Mikoto asked, coming leaning in closer to the screen.

"Just read it," he smirked, the corners of his lips going up, "And then you'll see."

Mikoto gave her husband a skeptical glance, before looking down at the open tab on the screen.

* * *

_Hello, friends of mine!_

_Are you all well? I hope so._

_Well, I best get right down to business then, shall I?_

_Just this morning, I received a most interesting email from our dear old friend, Chie Aburame, and I believe that some of you have also received this particular message. (Tsume, Shibi, I'm looking at you.) _

_Chie just sent a simple email, informing us on what has been happening in Konoha and how her and young Shino have been. And, when reading this message, I was struck with an amazing idea!_

_You all very well know that in a few days, all of our children will be out of school for summer break. And that means that free time will be a most definite fact! And so, Kushina and I have decided, if everyone is on board and has no plans, of course, that we should all take a special vacation together! _

_And where to, you ask? Well, to our wonderful home, of course! The island of Konoha!_

_I know that you all are missing home, so I know that you guys at least are thinking about my idea now! Just think. All of us back home, to the place where we all spent our childhoods together! It would be amazing to go back, would it not? And our children will finally be able to visit and experience the place where they're from, after all these years!_

_Please, I beg of you all. Just think about it. And if you have an answer, email or call me, or, better yet, just come visit me!_

_Sincerely, your old friend_

_Minato Namikaze._

_P.S (from Kushina.)_

_Mikoto, when you come over later to tell us you're coming, make sure you bring some ramen cups, 'kay~? Then we can all have dinner together!_

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha stared at the screen for a good solid five minutes.

Dammit, Kushina. Did she really have to predict her answer? Even if she did know Mikoto better than anyone...

Turning to her husband, her eyebrow twitched when she saw his signature smirk curling on his handsome lips.

"So, did you remember to get ramen at the grocery store this week?" He asked teasingly, stifling a snicker when she smacked his arm.

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes and smirked. "...And yes, I did."

Chuckling, Fugaku pulled her into a embrace from behind. Mikoto sighed, leaning her head on his chest, smiling.

She loved moments like these. It was moments like these that made her remember just how much she loved him and just how long she had spent loving him. And him showing random affection was, of course, especially nice, too.

"...So, you want to go, then?" He finally asked, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Mikoto scoffed lightly, as if dismissing any doubt that he had.

"Of course I do." She said, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. "We haven't been back since Itachi was three. I've missed it there. More than anything, really."

Fugaku 'hned', which apparently, with Uchiha men, was a common response that could be used for anything under the sun.

She smiled wider.

"And you want to go, too." She stated, rather than questioned.

She felt him smirk in her hair. Oh, she knew her husband only too well.

He scoffed, exactly like she did, and with his smirk oh-so evident in his voice, he answered:

"Of course I do. More than anything."

Mikoto giggle, and turned in her husband's arms facing him and planting a kiss on his nose.

"We're going on a vacation?"

"We're going on a vacation."

He smiled, a proper, soft, sweet smile. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"We're going home, Fugaku," she said, happiness overflowing her tone.

"We're going home, Mikoto."

And then he kissed her, full on the lips. And Mikoto couldn't have felt happier in that moment.

In the back of her mind she smirked.

Was Kushina always right?

* * *

Hinata felt happy.

She smiled, closing her eyes as a ray of sunshine hit her face, as she walked peacefully away from Konoha High School, her short, indigo hair blowing lightly in the summer breeze.

She loved days like this. Sunny, peaceful, summer days. They were the days where she felt the most happy.

"OOII," a voice from behind her shouted, loud and jovial.

Hinata turned, catching a flash of brown, scruffy hair out of the corner on her eye. Then, almost immediately, a boy with tousled brown hair came racing towards her, grinning. He slowed a bit when he got to her, the snowy white dog on his head barking cheerily at her presence.

"Hey," he said, still grinning, "Hi-na-ta!"

The pale eyed girl smiled broadly back.

"Hello, Kiba," she said back, "Are you heading home?"

The brown haired boy shook his head, his dog magically staying still and not falling off from it's place.

"Nope, Hana's still at the university, so I'm heading over to Shino's place. I'll hang with the buggster for a bit."

"Who gave you permission to come over?" Came the another voice, this one stoic and slightly, barely even noticeable really, irritated.

Shino Aburame came into Hinata's view, the light reflecting off of his metal frames, as he smiled at her and raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Aw, come on, Bug Boy," Kiba whined, smirking, "A couple hours is practically nothing!"

"Correction. A couple of hours is a couple of hours, Kiba," Shino replied, sighing.

"W-Well, maybe we can all get together later, at the Sand Shack?" Hinata suggested, looking at her two good friends, smiling brightly. "I still have a coupon for a few free smoothies."

Shino smiled down at her from where he was on the right side of her, and Kiba smiled from the left.

"Yeah, that's sounds awesome, Hina!" Kiba said, reaching up briefly to scratch behind his dog's, Akamaru's, ears, to which he was responded with a sweet, light bark.

"Yes, that's a great idea, Hinata," Shino agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"Great," Hinata said, "Then, I'll just ask if it's okay for me to go when I get home. I would really love to be out later, it's such a nice day."

"Yeah," Shino replied, "Summer days are the best."

"Speaking of suummmerr," Kiba grinned excitedly, "I can't wait for break!"

He slung his arm around Hinata and Shino, going in between them.

Normally, Hinata would've blushed like crazy if someone put their arm around her shoulders, but this had become regular behavior for her upbeat friend. It was something he did with everyone he was friends with.

"We are gonna live it up this summer, guys! Picture it. Us, at the beach, riding waves 'till the sun sets on the shore! It'll be awesome," Kiba said, eyes shining with anticipation.

"That sound really nice," Hinata said, looking out into the distance.

And it did. I sounded heavenly, really, to Hinata. The refreshing sea breeze, and the rush of waves underneath her feet, with her hair blowing in the summer wind... It sounded so amazing. She couldn't wait to get out and surf on the waves with her friends. They went when they could on weekends, but this summer, they could spend all day on the beach, the place all of them felt alive and free.

Hinata's smile turned into a wide grin.

She couldn't wait.

"So, should we hang out at your place then, Hinata?" Shino asked, tilting his head in questioning.

"S-Sure," she replied, "I'm sure Mom won't mind. Sh-She loves having you guys over."

"Weeelll," Kiba said, drawling out his voice, "We are pretty lovable people."

Shino and Hinata laughed, and Shino rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" He smirked.

* * *

They walked a bit, talking and laughing, as they stepped off the pavement and onto a small, sand filled, winding path, leading off closer to the sea. The smell of the ocean filled the air, and soon the walking teens caught sight of a quaint, but rather pretty house, which sat near a secluded part of a beach, held above the sand on a high cement porch, stairs leading up to the back door.

Climbing up the stairs, Hinata saw the back of a woman, her long, dark blue hair hanging loose just above her waist.

"I'm home, Mom," She called out to the woman, stepping on the porch.

Ai Hamasaki turned away from her flower pot, her dark eyes twinkling, as she smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, love," She said, dusting the dirt on her hands off, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," Hinata said, before locking her mother in a warm hug, "A very good day."

The blue haired girl felt the older woman chuckle, a soft, sweet sound, while she returned the hug.

"I'm very glad then. Welcome home, Hinata."

* * *

"Are you going?"

Hiashi stopped eating, his chopsticks halfway towards his mouth. He cleared his throat, setting down the wooden utensils on his restaurant plate and looking at his brother.

"What?"

"Are you going." Hizashi replied, "On the trip, I mean."

Hiashi stared at his younger-by-one-minute brother for awhile, his food getting cold on the table.

"Are you going?" Hiashi finally asked back.

Hizashi nodded.

"Yes, I am. Well, we are. I've talked it over with Hitomi and Neji, and," He looked at his brother, "We are."

Hiashi was silent.

"I might."

"Hm?"

"I might go."

Hizashi looked concerned, his pale eyes hardening with seriousness.

"Are you sure about that? Absolutely sure?" He asked.

Hiashi sighed, running a hand through his long, but neat hair.

"Hizashi..." he shot him a look.

"Hiashi." Hizashi shot back, "You need to think about this. Think about if you're sure."

"She doesn't even live there anymore."

"What?"

"Konoha, I mean. She doesn't live there. She moved right after she... graduated from the university." Hiashi said, clenching his hand and unclenching it.

Neither of them had to say a name. They both knew very well who _she _was.

Hizashi look confused for a moment, his brow furrowing.

"How do you even know that? Did you ask about Ai, all those years ago?" He asked, raising a brow.

Hiashi sighed again, looking out the restaurant window.

"What if I did? It doesn't matter now. It's not like I still do."

"But you left."

Hiashi clenched his fist again, shutting his eyes briefly.

"I did," he said. "I did leave."

* * *

**Alright, 1st chapter up!**

**Hinata's mother introduced in current storyline!**

**Hinata's mother's name is Ai Hamasaki. Ai means Love and affection, and also indigo, so I thought that would fit very well for her. And Hamasaki means beach, seashore. **

**There _is_ going to be pairings in this story, but I have to warn some people. Sakura x Sasuke is not going to be a pairing in this story. So, you all have been warned. There will be a pairing with Sasuke in it though, so please keep reading if you want to find out who it will be! And all the other pairings will be surprises, so *wink wink* please keep reading!**


End file.
